


The best presents are not always wrapped

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2016 Holiday Ficlets, Drarry, M/M, Transgender, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Harry gives Draco a welcome gift for Christmas.





	

Draco opens the box and stops breathing when the shimmery, gauzy material is in sight. 'For me?' she ('I can call myself whatever I feel'), asks, has to ask, needs to ask, for there is no daring to believe without much convincing.

 

There has never been such a gift given to Draco. And as such there has been no daring to believe such a gift could be given. Without mockery and ridicule.

 

Harry smiles. 'It's yours, Draco, try it on.' There is no falsehood in his smile or tone.

 

The material feels so perfect, the dress is even better on. It's the best Christmas present Draco has ever gotten.

 

Harry watches Draco admiring the dress in the hall mirror. 'There might be something nice to go with the dress yet unopened,' he promises, pecking Draco on the cheek. 'You look lovely, Draco.'

 

Draco turns to kiss him, full of love for this man who understands her, who has never ridiculed her for wanting to be who she feels, which is often at odds with who she was born as.

 

The adjoining gift is a pair of shoes, matching the dress in colour. Draco has never felt happier, more understood, feminine.


End file.
